We're One
by Psychedelic Heroine
Summary: Fanfic yaoi lemon Hikaru x Kaoru - Contém linguagem imprópria e homossexualismo, se você não gosta, NÃO LEIA!


Despertou devido ao frio, encolhendo as pernas em direção ao peito e tapeando seu redor em busca de cobertas, sem susesso. Abriu os olhos irritado enchergando o relógio na parede marcando apenas 2:30 am.

Virou para trás e percebeu a ausência do irmão na cama, sentando-se na mesma assustado. Levantou e atravessou o quarto, em seguida se dirigindo à cozinha.

-Kaoru?

O gêmeo estava sentado no chão em um canto isolado da cozinha, enrolado nas cobertas e com uma expressão chorosa.

-Hikaru! Desculpa, te deixei passando frio? - Sorriu tentando esconder o olhar tristonho, mas seus olhos ainda brilhavam de umidade.

Hikaru foi até o irmão, agachando-se na frente do mesmo e em seguida puxando-o para seus braços. Kaoru começou a chorar.

-O que aconteceu? - Disse enquanto passava a mão sobre seus cabelos, os rostos próximos.

-Não foi nada...apenas esqueça isso e vamos dormir, ta bom?Prometo não sair mais da cama no meio da noite.- Respirava fundo para acalmar o choro.

-Não, Kaoru! Eu não vou mover um dedo até que me conte o que aconteceu. Você sabe que isso não é de hoje...

O irmão estava estranho já fazia dias, mais especificamente depois de que Hikaru tivera um encontro com Haruhi em que ele havia se declarado à ela, porém ainda estava aguardando uma resposta.

-Hikaru,por favor...vai ser melhor ficar por isso mesmo. -Tentou se livrar do abraço do irmão, mas ao invés disso foi apenas mais pressionado contra o mesmo, deixando suas bochechas rubras. Conseguia ouvir os batimentos cardiacos do gêmeo.

-Kaoru, você anda tão distante de mim ultimamente. Eu não gosto disso, eu quero que você esteja sempre comigo, assim como você sempre esteve, não só fisicamente. Eu quero saber o que está tirando o meu Kaoru de mim.

-O que está me tirando de você. - Soluçou. - É a Haruhi.

-Haruhi?Que tem ela? - Afroxou o abraço para que pudesse fitar confuso para o rosto do irmão.

-Você só fala nela, só pensa nela,tudo agora que está relacionado a você, também está relacionado a ela!Hikaru, você mesmo acabou de me dizer que estivemos sempre juntos, mas a Haruhi está roubando você de mim,eu não quero isso! Mas ao mesmo tempo,esse meu egoísmo só iria sacrificar a sua felicidade...

-Kaoru?

-Hn?

-Será que você tem o mesmo gosto que eu?

Kaoru ficou imóvel, um tanto pasmo ai ter sua boca invadida pela do irmão. Ele se sentou no chão e o puxou para mais perto, colando os corpos dos dois e pediu passagem para sua língua na boca do gêmeo, obtendo sucesso imediato. Hikaru posicionou as pernas do irmão por volta de si, segurou firme as coxas do mesmo, se levantou e prensou-o na parede e deixando-o suspenso no ar.

Pressionava seu quadril contra o dele de leve, escorregou uma das mãos até o meio dos dois membros e massageou o do irmão por cima das vestes. Kaoru abafava alguns gemidos dentro da boca do irmão.

Hikaru soltou as pernas do outro, fazendo-o voltar a ter contato com o chão, se abaixou devagar e fez o mesmo com as calças do gêmeo, fazendo o membro ereto do mesmo saltar para fora das vestes. Lambeu com a ponta da língua toda a extenção do seu novo instrumendo de diversão antes de colocá-lo inteiro na boca e iniciar movimentos de vai e vem. Ora ou outra, olhava para cima e fitava a face corada do irmão, com os olhos fechados e a boca semiaberta, por onde deixava escapar pesados jatos de ar.

Permaneceu com a mão no local onde estava sua boca e subiu para beijar o irmão, masturbando-o. Fazia movimentos rápidos com a mão, levando o corpo do outro junto, que balançava com o ato.

-H-Hikaru...eu...

Quando o aviso de que o àpice do gêmeo chegaria, Hikaru voltou para o andar de baixo e abriu a boca em frente ao membro do outro, permitindo a entrada daquele líquido que jorrava diretamente em sua boca. Engoliu um pouco e o restante deixou em baixo de sua língua, voltando novamente para beijar Kaoru.

-Se prove e depois veja se meu gosto é igual.

Em meio ao beijo, empurrava com a língua o sêmem que estava dentro de sua boca para a boca do irmão, que, estava pronto para cumprir as ordens do irmão, já havia levado sua mão para as vestes de baixo do mesmo, em seguida, tirando-as.

Virou de costas para o irmão e foi descendo devagar até o chão se posicionando de quatro. Como resposta, Hikaru encaixou seu membro pulsante na entrada do gêmeo e o penetrou devagar. O outro grunhiu em reprovação e dor, sentia-se rasgar. Hikaru ou perceber o sofrimento do outro parou com os movimentos, porém, de nada adiantou, já que o irmão fez questão de continuar os movimentos apesar de toda a dor e o desconforto.

A dor não passava, mas o prazer aumentava para ambos. Os movimentos de vai-e-vem iam ficando cada vez mais rápidos. Até que pararam bruscamente para que Kaoru repetisse os mesmos atos do irmão com a chegada do orgasmo do mesmo.

Por fim, Kaoru beijou o irmão compartilhando o sabor do mesmo. Ao se acalmarem, se cobriram ambos com o cobertor que havia sido jogado num canto qualquer a muito tempo e voltaram para o quarto, deitaram na cama abraçados, exaustos, um virado de frente para o outro, os lábios apenas em contato, ambos com os olhos fechados.

-Isso é o que eu chamo de gêmeos idênticos. - Riu Kaoru.

-Nós não somos iguais, nós somos apenas um.

Fim


End file.
